


Clothing

by SLIIEM



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, fluff again, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLIIEM/pseuds/SLIIEM
Summary: Homura insists that Kyoko cannot wear the same clothes every day, and so she drags Kyoko shopping, something poor Kyoko has no idea how to do.





	

Homura stared at the fastly declining laundry detergent, frowning through her red glasses. Kyoko wore the exact same clothes every day, and with everything Kyoko did on a day-to-day basis, Homura had to wash clothes daily. It's final, Kyoko needs new clothes. 

-

Homura gently tugged her girlfriend out from their house, ignoring her loud complaints. Kyoko didn't know how this worked at all if she was honest. She usually just stole the items she needed, actually buying them was a completely different story. Deciding yelling at Homura would do her no good, she resorted to the next best option. Pouting. Kyoko munched on the stick of pocky she- uh, attained earlier, and pouted. Homura looked back at her girlfriend, sighing softly. Nothing was worse than a pouting Kyoko, but any comfort she offered would mean Kyoko would win this argument and somehow convince her to turn around and head home. Kyoko's hand was firmly in Homura's grip, Kyoko could easily , but if she was getting dragged to a mall, she sure as hell was at least going to get some pleasure out of it. 

It was after five minutes of silence between the two that they arrived at the mall, the big, white letters spelling out, 'Kazamino Shopping Center'. The building was large, with clean glass windows stretching all around it, and was a mall Kyoko usually just stole from. Homura tightened her grip on Kyoko's hand, taking the necessary steps forward to the Shopping Center. The glass doors opened, and Kyoko frowned but remained silent. Homura grabbed a map from a front desk, leading Kyoko to one of the nearby chairs, the large 'Free Wifi' sign next to it. Sitting the pouting Kyoko down, Homura sat in the leather seat and opened the map. Homura sighed at Kyoko's silence, before deciding to make a peace offering. "If you let me buy you new clothes, we can find a place to eat." Kyoko perked up at that, face splitting into a familiar grin.

"Deal."

-

Homura walked with the now willing Kyoko, heading into a restaurant of Kyoko's choosing. A bag of new clothes was in Homura's hands as Kyoko ran off to find a seat, Homura walking at a normal pace, following her girlfriend. Her braids bounced lightly behind her back, and she smiled. Kyoko waited anxiously at their red booth, grinning in success at her seat choosing. Their booth was up against a clean glass window, giving them a nice look over the people below, being on the third floor of the mall. Homura arrived at the booth, sitting down just in time for a waiter to come and give them each a menu. In this moment, Kyoko decided, perhaps she liked shopping after all, especially if it was with her Homura.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this weird rash on my hands and it burns, but I decided, 'Hey! I should write and agitate the rash more!' Probably not my best decision, if I'm honest. On a more serious note, thank you all for the support on my work! I honestly thought it would take me months to get a few reads, which I was prepared for, however, it didn't take but a day, and for that I thank you! If you have any constructive criticism for me, perhaps consider leaving me a comment telling me how to improve, it's appreciated! If you liked it, you could maybe leave kudos? I need it to feed my massively growing ego. Thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
